1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are generally needed in mounting a heat sink to a circuit board. However, screws often have an enlarged head and need a screwdriver to be installed. As a result, some fins of the heat sinks may need to be cutoff to provide enough space to install the screws, which is tedious and reduces the heat dissipation area.